Acceptance
by GerIta-USUK-CL
Summary: On the outside, Reader-chan held herself up high. On the inside, she hated everything about herself. As her friends find out, will they be able to help her? Or will she forever be lost in the pit of self-loathing. Warning: Contains minor language, but adult themes. (Reader insert) (One shot) Rated M to be sure.


**Hey guys. I'm back again. So, I'm in this funk where I'm really sad and depressed so this is gonna be a sad one. Kind of. It's basically telling all of the feelings that I have right now. No matter what though, I still hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me, no matter how much I wish it did.**

**Reader POV**

You woke up from your pleasant sleep and sighed. You knew it wasn't real. You knew you weren't as skinny as you'd like to think and that caused a small frown to appear upon your lips. Unwillingly, you got up from the bed and shuffled over to the bathroom. You walked past the sink and mirror of your walk-in bathroom and took care of business. As you walked past the mirror once again however, you stopped. You quietly turned to your side and lifted your shirt. You breathed slowly as you ran your hands over your side and stomach. Your arms promptly fell back down as you looked at yourself in the mirror.

You hated your body. You hated everything about it; from your meaty calves to your large thighs to your protruding stomach. You despised all of it. It didn't help that you had Type 1 diabetes. That was probably the worst part.

But it's not like you'd ever tell anyone that.

You quickly brushed the thought aside and put on a smile. That was your 'outside world' smile. It hid every negative thought you had about yourself. You never told anyone about your diabetes or about your self-loathing. You held your head high and continued like there was nothing wrong. As you put on your clothes for the day, you practiced your happy, cheerful voice that you used to talk to your friends. Just another day in the life of (f/n) (l/n).

**~Le time skip because I'm a lazy bum~**

The road back home was full of laughter and smiles.

You were currently walking back to your house with all of your friends; Gilbert Beilshmit, Feliciano Vargas, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefey, Mattheiu Williams, and Ivan Branginski.

"Do you guys remember the time we all got wasted at the Disco," Alfred started.

"And Artie got so drunk he started acting like a stripper?" Gilbert finished. Arthur blushed at the thought. He didn't remember, because he was drunk, but that didn't stop him from imagining.

"That was one hell of a night." You laughed. You always forgot your insecurities when you were with them.

The lot of you walked up the steps to your home as you unlocked the front door and let everyone inside. Everyone, including yourself, crashed in your living room; chatting and laughing. None of you were drunk but it sure felt like it. You knew that they were all going to spend the night at your house and thought nothing of it. They always did when they were over, so it wasn't really a big deal. You excused yourself to the bathroom and they all nodded.

You locked the door behind you and sighed into the mirror. You suddenly didn't have to pee anymore. You examined your waist and thighs.

_Too fat_ you thought. You were always so jealous when you saw those skinny girls of magazine covers. You sucked in your stomach and looked at it that way. _I wish _you sighed. A rueful smile appeared as you thought about how you could be skinny. You opened the door again and walked back into the living room with your guests.

"What's wrong?" Ivan asked. They all immediately stopped their conversations and looked at you. You hadn't notice the frown on your face when you walked out of the bathroom.

_Crap, what am I going to do now?_ You thought.

"Oh nothing. Just think about how I have to go grocery shopping later." You laughed nervously. You hoped they would buy it. They didn't. They did, however, drop it.

"It's getting late." Francis said.

"You guys can crash here if you want." You offered.

"Thanks (Name)." Matthieu smiled. They all smiled as they claimed where to sleep.

"I want the couch!" Feli exclaimed.

"No fair! You always get the couch!" Antonio pouted.

"Wait, doesn't (Name) have a couple spare rooms upstairs?" Arthur questioned. You nodded.

"You, Alfred and Mattie can take one," You smiled. "Francis, Gil, and Tonio can take another, Ivan can take one and Feli can chill with me."

They all agreed and went to their respective rooms.

You took your time going to your room. You took a second to make sure Feli wasn't in there; he was visiting with Antonio. You slowly undressed, taking your time. When you were only in a tank top and sleep shorts, you took a moment to examine yourself once more. You ran a cool hand over your stomach, thighs, hips, and waist.

You really hated it. You made a disgusted look into the mirror. You didn't notice the eight figures that had appeared in the doorway.

"It's your own fault." You said aloud. "It's your own fault that you look the way you do. It's your fault that you are diabetic, no one else's."

You sucked in your stomach once more.

"I know you want to be skinny, to wear the things models wear. But those are for the skinny bitches. Not you." A frown appeared as a tear ran down your cheek. Before you could stop it, you were crying. You wrapped your arms around your body and hung your head.

You felt arms wrap around your waist and looked up. You gasped as you saw Antonio holding you close as the others formed a circle around you. Alfred reached out to touch your cheek.

"(Name)…" He said softly.

Your friends looked at you with sadness in their eyes. Ivan smiled sadly and held your hand. Feli held the other and let a few tears fall as well. Arthur put a hand on your back and rubbed small circles.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Francis asked. He frowned at the tears that threatened to fall.

"Ja. We would've done anything to help." Gilbert told you.

You let your head fall once more and cried more. You held you stomach tightly as you fell to the floor. Matthieu caught you and you turned into his shoulder.

_I can't let them see me this way. _You though sadly. But that didn't stop the tears from falling. Finally, you gave up and told them.

"When I was a little girl, the other kids would always pick on me. They would call me awful names and I would go home and cry every night. I've always been so ashamed of my body. I've had diabetes since I was thirteen years old. I can't eat anything without taking a shot and I'm so done with it!" You cried. "It hurts so much and I don't know what to do anymore!"

Matthieu hugged you tightly and rubbed small circles on your back. Gilbert hugged you from behind and whispered kind words into your ear.

"(f/n) (m/n) (l/n) you are not fat. You are so skinny and so pretty and we all love you." Alfred said sternly.

"I couldn't imagine walking with anyone else." Arthur told you.

"I wouldn't want anyone else to help me cook." Francis said.

"No one else could make me happy when I'm sad the way you do." Ivan smiled.

"Who else isn't afraid to step onto the hockey rink with me?" Matthieu said.

"I couldn't drink with anyone but you, frau." Gil said.

"I can't dance with anyone but you (Name)." Antonio smiled.

"Who else is going to hug me when I'm scared?" Alfred chuckled.

"I can't make pasta with anyone else. They don't do it right." Feli insisted.

For a while, you just looked at them with shock. They accepted you for who you were. They didn't care if you weren't model skinny, they didn't care about your diabetes; they loved you for you and that's all that mattered. Deep down, you knew this. And the thought of it made your heart soar.

"Thank you." You said simply. You smiled as Alfred gave you a piggy back ride downstairs. None of you slept that night. You all stayed up watching Rom-Coms and eating ridiculous amount of popcorn and drank too much hot chocolate.

And not once did you worry about your waist size or your diabetes. The only thing you worried about was whether or not you were going to cry about some sappy romance.

**Yeah, so there it is. It's not as sad as I had originally planned so…. **

**Anyway, thanks to all of you who support me! I really appreciate it!**

**Until next time, au revoir!**

**~ Captain Lanifer of the Awesome**


End file.
